57 Healing
by ARtheBard
Summary: Just a little time to heal for Emily, a check up for the nesters, the IAB investigation into the kidnapping, and Garcia might finally get lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick little story about healing before I take a bit of break. I will be setting up the next story so don't worry, I'll be back eventually just need a couple weeks to clear my head.**

**All of you that follow my little stories and eagerly await the next one are treasures to me. I really enjoy hearing from you and chatting with you in PMs and even through the reviews. I even appreciate it when you point out some of my errors that can be quickly corrected. **

**But the people that just nitpick and take the time to PM how I got things wrong are getting to me. Before I get too snarky I need to take a break. (Oh, and for record: from Story 1 I've been off canon since I am PRETTY sure Emily and JJ didn't marry on the series. No need to PM me when I go off canon with their relationship.) Yeah, okay, that was snarky. See…I need a break. :o)**

**So enjoy this little story and I'll see you all soon!**

**-AR**

**P.S. Emily's injury and the accompanying brace are inspired by a friend who recently broke her humerus. Not at all a fun contraption to have to wear in the heat of Texas summer! :o)**

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Emily blurts. "Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ow. Oh, fuck."

JJ immediately sits up in bed. "Em? What's wrong?" JJ turns on the light and hops up.

"Damn velcro strap came undone and my arm slipped. I…I can't get it back in place," she admits. "Fucking hurting, Jen."

She hurries around to Emily's side of the bed. Emily's left hand is holding her right hand in place. The strap hangs loosely down the side of the bed.

JJ had watched carefully as the therapist showed her how to take the complex brace on and off. She had helped Emily with it the night before when she begged to take a shower. JJ had gone into the shower with her, allowing Emily to hold her arm up as JJ washed her wife's hair and bathed her.

The blonde carefully manipulates the injured limb to the proper location and secures the strap. She double checks the others but they are all okay. She runs a hand through Emily's hair.

"Okay?"

Emily starts to nod, then stops. "Shit. Jen…I need a pain pill. It's just hurting so badly."

"Hey, stop sounding like admitting that makes you weak, Emily Prentiss. It's 3:15 in the morning. You need to sleep to get well and you'll only sleep if you're comfortable."

Emily just nods as JJ goes into the bathroom to fetch a pill and glass of water. Once Emily takes the pill she sighs.

"This is going to take a long time, isn't it? I'm not going to stun the doctors by getting better sooner, am I?"

"Emily, you are 40 years old. Your body has been through more in your professional life than most people see in their entire life. If anyone could heal quicker, it would be you. But, baby, if you need the full 6 weeks, hell, if you need 8 or 10 weeks, take them. You have 4 children that will care more about you being well than about you being Batman."

Emily sighs. "Batman…maybe Batman should think about turning in his cape permanently."

"Whatever you decide to do, I will back you 100%. You know that. But let me just say don't make any decisions right now. You're still hurting mentally and physically from this one. Wait a few weeks before deciding to do anything, okay?"

Emily nods. "Okay. I guess we still need to see if the report Hotch and Jordan put together will fly with the brass."

JJ smiles. "It will. I have no doubt about that. Honestly, honey, to tell the truth would risk the government revealing too much about JTF-12 and put other task forces under too much scrutiny."

"Yeah, maybe." She squeezes JJ's hand. "We need a vacation. It's our year to be off rotation for Thanksgiving. Let's go somewhere."

JJ grins. "It's quarter after 3 in the morning, your eyes are starting to droop from the pain pill, and you want to plan a vacation?"

Emily yawns. "Sure. Why not?"

JJ laughs and leans forward to kiss her wife. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We'll talk about it in the morning. For the record, I think it sounds like a great idea."

"Good. Maybe England…I'd love to show you London," she murmurs, her eyes slowly closing.

"Maybe. We'll see, honey."

JJ turns off the light and stands. Emily is already asleep. She goes around to the other side of the bed and crawls in. It feels weird to sleep on "Emily's" side of the bed but it was the only way to make sure she didn't accidentally hit Emily's injury. By the light of the moon, JJ studies her wife. Yes, her body had a lot of scars, both visible and internal. And yes her mind had a few scars, too.

But the one thing that had never seemed to change in the time that JJ had known her is Emily's first thought is for her loved ones, not herself. A vacation. Barely 24 hours removed from surgery and she's thinking about a vacation with her family.

"You are an amazing woman in so many ways, Emily Prentiss," JJ tells her sleeping beauty. "I love you so much."

She leans over and kisses Emily's shoulder before trying to get back to sleep herself. She'll be the one taking care of the kids needs in the morning until Emily is able to start using that arm again.

"So much for getting 5 more minutes sleep any time soon," JJ whispers with a smile as she closes her eyes.

A sound coming from the kitchen makes her eyes pop back open. She listens a moment and her tension eases as she hears the sound of a glass on the island and the refrigerator opening. Since the motion alarms on the kids door frames didn't go off she knows it must be Declan and not Henry or Rocky.

She gets up and pulls on her robe. She glances at her wife but Emily is fast asleep. JJ will have to handle this one alone.

"Hi," she says as she steps into the kitchen.

"Hi," Declan answers quietly. The young man sits at the island, a glass of milk in front of him. His eyes are haunted and they stab JJ in the heart.

"Want a cookie or two to go with your milk?" she offers.

He shakes his head. "No thanks."

JJ leans against the sink, staring at him over the island. "Want to talk about it?"

Declan shrugs. "I don't know."

"Can I guess you had a nightmare?" Declan nods. "Well, one thing I can tell you is it can help to talk about them. You kind of work them out of your system that way; take away their power, so to speak."

Declan takes a drink. He sets the glass back down, twirling it slowly and watching the condensation rings it makes on the countertop. He takes a deep breath.

"I dreamt…Emily let her have me. She was mad that I got Dad shot and was worried that woman could go after you and the kids so she gave me up. I was screaming for her and saying I was sorry but she…she looked like she did before…when I was a kid and would watch her dealing with Ian Doyle," he finishes at a whisper.

JJ nods. "Kind of close to what I guessed."

Declan frowns. "Really? You mean…you're not mad I had that dream?"

JJ smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all. Dec, I hate to say it but you will probably have several versions of that dream as all this starts to process for you. You may even have one about your Dad wanting you gone." She walks over and leans on the counter so she can stare him in the eyes. "The minute you wake up, tell that dream to fuck off. We all love you and not a damn one of us would have let that bitch take you out of this country. Not one of us."

Declan slowly smiles. "You cussed."

JJ nods. "Sometimes it's necessary." Pause. "But don't you start making a habit of cussing, young man."

Declan chuckles. "I won't. Promise." He finishes off his milk.

"So, think you'll be able to sleep now?"

Declan shrugs as he walks his glass over to the sink. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Why don't you stay down here and watch TV a while? At 3:30 in the morning there is bound to be something on that will bore you to sleep."

Declan grins. "Yeah, probably. Thanks, Mom, for…for everything."

She gives him a hug. "No problem, Dec. See you in the morning."

He nods and heads into the living room to watch TV and try to sleep. JJ makes her way upstairs. She pokes her head into Henry's room and sees him cuddled up to Alaska, Bear-Bear in between them. She looks in on Rocky and sees the little girl cuddled up to Sergio. She laughs and shakes her head.

"And that cat acted like we betrayed him when we brought her home."

She goes back into the bedroom and double checks that Emily's brace is still where it should be. Satisfied that all is as okay as it can be at Chateau Prentiss, she crawls back into bed. She snuggles up to her wife and closes her eyes.

"Dec okay?" Emily asks sleepily.

JJ grins. She should have known Emily would wake and know where JJ had gone. "He'll be okay."

"Good. Night, Jen."

"Night, baby."

JJ kisses her cheek and both ladies go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously? He said that?" Declan asks, laughing.

Emily nods. "Yep. So there he is, face red as can be, one of the most beautiful women on campus and three of her sorority sisters staring at him like he'd lost his mind."

Declan laughs and shakes his head. "Well, if Dad really asked her that, no matter what he meant, he deserved to get stared at."

Emily laughs. "You're right. Crazy thing is? After she realized he didn't mean to insult her she really looked him, thought he was cute, and asked him out on a date."

Declan rolls his eyes. "Geez, he got lucky. Something tells me if I ever accidentally tell a girl she has a big butt even if that's not what I am talking about it won't end as well."

"Oh, I don't know. You're sort of cute. A girl might forgive it. But, uh, best not give that a try."

Declan smiles. "I won't. Promise. I can't wait to tell Dad you told me this story."

Emily grins. "Stick around, kid, there's plenty more where that came from."

JJ walks into the kitchen in time to hear that statement. "Better watch it, Em, I'm sure Tom can tell a tale or two on you, too."

Emily shrugs. "Maybe I was the sweet and innocent sidekick to his escapades."

"Riiiiight!" Declan and JJ drawl out together.

The three laugh. Emily nudges Declan and gestures to watch what JJ is doing. The blonde, pregnant woman has pulled out a jar of pickles and a jar of peanut butter. Declan frowns in confusion. JJ pulls out a knife and drops a couple pickle spears on a plate. Declan looks at Emily.

"Please tell me she's not going to do what I think she is," he whispers.

Emily just nods. Declan looks back and grimaces as JJ slathers peanut butter on the spear and bites into it, moaning happily.

"Oh, that's just so wrong!" he blurts.

JJ turns and sees she is being watched. She raises an eyebrow. "A) Don't knock it until you tried it. And 2) I'm a pregnant woman and can't help what my body desires. Just ask fishy woman there," she nods at Emily.

Declan nods. "Uh, right. I mean, the fish and stuff was bad but, Jennifer, peanut butter and dill pickles? Really?"

JJ finishes making her second pickle and offers it to him. "Want to try it?"

"Uh, no."

"I try!" Henry says, jogging into the kitchen, Rocky close behind him.

"Is your cartoon over?" JJ asks.

He nods and stares at the "treat" in his Mommy's hand. He reaches towards it. "What is?"

"It's a dill pickle and peanut butter."

Emily can't help but chuckle when Rocky frowns suspiciously. Henry looks curious. He opens his mouth and JJ lets him take a bite. He chews a second then his face scrunches up and he starts to cough and spit the concoction out. Emily and Declan laugh.

"I think that should tell you something, Jen," Emily points out.

JJ just shrugs. "It must be an acquired taste."

"Mommy bad!" Henry says, wagging his finger at her. He runs over to Emily. "Juice, Mama! P'ease!" he begs.

Emily gets up and gets him a juice box. He quickly drinks it down, still trying to get bits of peanut buttered pickle out of his mouth. He shakes his head.

"Bad, Mommy. Bad."

JJ looks at her daughter. "Want to back me up, Rock Star?" She offers the pickle towards Rocky.

Rocky turns up her nose at it. She looks at Henry then back to the treat. "NO!" She runs to Emily as if needing protection from the snack.

"So, it's unanimous, Jen. Your craving is worse than mine."

JJ laughs and doctors a third pickle. "Maybe in a few months I'll agree but for now I say make sure you keep plenty of both in the house."

Emily nod. "That, Mrs. Prentiss, I can do. Whatever gives you a simple, happy pregnancy."

Henry runs over to Declan. "Play build?"

Declan smiles. "Sure, we can build some stuff."

Henry takes his buddy's hand and leads him down to the playroom. Rocky extends her hands to her Mama.

"Mama!"

Emily sighs. "I, uh, can't lift you up, Rock. Not while I have this boo boo."

Rocky frowns. JJ walks over and lifts her up. "How about Mama goes and sits on the couch then you can sit with her. Maybe she can tell you a story."

Rocky nods happily. Emily stands and gives JJ a kiss. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mrs. Prentiss. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Love Mama! Love Ma!" Rocky agrees.

Emily smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, too, Rocky."

JJ smiles as they get settled on the couch and Emily launches into a story, complete with silly voices and as much action as she can manage with her right arm immobilized.

* * *

Around 10 a.m. Francesca and Stephen Hill come down into the main house. Declan smiles and offers his hand to his headmaster.

"Hello, sir. I guess you know why I missed school on Thursday and Friday."

Stephen nods. "Yes, Mr. Colter. Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir. A few bruises but nothing too bad."

"Good. I hope it goes without saying that if you need to speak with the school counselor at any time you just need to give her a call."

"Yes, sir."

"Just so you know, she and your advisor Mr. Hernandez are the only two that know the full story of why you missed classes. The rumor spread was family emergency. It will be up to you how much people actually know."

Declan sighs in relief. "Thank you, sir. I think…I'll just leave it at family emergency."

Stephen smiles. "Very well. Let me just say how happy I am to know that you are okay. And I will keep your father in my prayers for a swift recovery."

Declan nods. "Thank you, sir."

Francesca runs a hand over Dec's head. "So, Mr. Hill and I were on our way to lunch and a movie. How would you like us to take you to the hospital so Jennifer can babysit Emily and the children?"

Declan laughs as Emily gives the nanny a sneer. "I'd appreciate it, Francesca. I was kind of worried about Mom staying here with the kids with only one arm." As soon as he realizes he said "Mom" in front of his headmaster he blushes and shifts his eyes towards him nervously.

Stephen smiles and pats his shoulder. "Declan, I know the whole story. Your father and Emily explained things to me a long time ago in case anything like this happened."

"They…they did?"

Emily places a hand on his shoulder. "I had to do everything in my power to protect you, which meant admitting what I did to your headmaster. It was the only way to keep you safe, Declan."

"But…Mr. Hill could have told the police."

Emily nods. "I know." She brings her free hand to his cheek. "You think I'd have gone through all that trouble all those years ago if you weren't worth the risk?"

Declan smiles and gives her a gentle hug. "Thank you for…for everything, Mom."

She kisses his forehead. "No thanks needed, Dec. We saved each other."

* * *

Just before 1, JJ walks out of the playroom after putting the kids down for a nap in there. She finds her wife in the living room…with the Redskins game on. JJ raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about the hit to your head, honey."

Emily frowns in confusion. "What hit?"

"The one that made you think you watch football."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Ha. Ha. I was trying to be nice by getting the game on for you. Don't make me change my mind…and the channel."

JJ leans down and gives her a kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart. But if you want to watch something else, we can."

Emily takes her wife's hand and pulls her down onto the couch. "Nope. I want to watch the game with my wife. Injured woman's prerogative."

JJ gives her another kiss. "How can I argue with that?" She strokes a hand through her wife's hair, studying her face carefully. "If you need to talk or anything, I am here for you."

"I know, Jen."

"The way you…you organized things and studied evidence and just overall handled everything just made me so proud of you. I'm not sure I could have…damn, I don't even know the word…I guess I couldn't have separated myself from it the way you did. And you did it without compartmentalizing yourself and without pushing us away. Thank you for trusting us to help you face that bitch and get Declan back."

"You and the team taught me to trust you. Maybe…maybe I'm finally getting that after all the shit that happened the last few months."

JJ nods. "You had to go through the bad to be reminded of the good?"

"Something like that."

They share another kiss. Emily then gets JJ to lie down and put her feet in the brunette's lap. JJ doesn't argue because her ankles are already starting to swell a little. Emily smiles as she massages JJ's foot with one hand.

"You're in week 13, baby."

JJ smiles. "Yep. Still want to whisk me away for a Thanksgiving vacation?"

Emily stops massaging, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

JJ studies her wife a moment and starts to giggle. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? When did we talk about a vacation during Thanksgiving week?"

"When you were on a pain pill. You seemed lucid so I thought you'd remember. Guess not. You thought maybe England so you could show me London."

Emily grins. "Wow. Good idea, Emily," she praises herself. "It may be tough though with me like this and you pregnant. I might need to rethink my brilliant ideas until it is a better time to travel."

"When, in like 10 years?"

Emily frowns. "Ten years? Why 10 years?"

JJ giggles. "Because in 10 years Henry will be 12, Rocky 11 and the twins 10."

Emily pales. "Whoa…"

JJ frowns. "Em, what's wrong?" she asks nervously.

"We're having twins, Jen. We'll have 4 kids under 5 in a few months."

JJ nods. "Yes, and?"

"Just…whoa…"

"Are you upset about this?"

Emily turns and locks eyes with her wife. "No. Just…suddenly feeling overwhelmed. We have to think about a double nursery, a couple new vehicles, we should probably start stocking up on newborn diapers now in case there's a shortage or something, we should- -"

"Emily!" JJ's voice finally breaks through Emily's list. "Baby, we have time. Yep, we're going to need a lot of stuff but we'll be fine." She sits up and takes Emily's hand. "And we will have plenty of love for them and we will make time for each of them. None of them will feel unloved and they will all know how grateful we are that they are our children."

Emily sighs. "You talked me off that ledge. I'm not sure I will ever be cured of the worry I'll turn into my parents, Jen."

"I won't let that happen, Emily. And more to the point, look me in the eye and tell me if you could ever ignore the needs of Henry or Rocky."

Emily's eyes just light up at the thought of the two children sleeping in the playroom. "Can't do that, Jen."

JJ smiles. "I know. And when the nesters arrive, you'll be just as devoted to them."

"Yeah, I will. By the way, I was thinking about if we have a boy…could his middle name be Didier."

JJ frowns curiously. "Dee Dee Yay?" she repeats slowly.

Emily chuckles. "Close. Didier was my grandfather's first name; the one who left me the vineyard. I could always count on him, Jen, in a way I couldn't count on my father."

JJ smiles. "Then I think it will be perfect. Of course that means we have to find first names to go with two difficult middle names."

Emily grins. "I'd say we're up for any challenge, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Damn right we are, Mrs. Prentiss."

They turn their attention to the TV to watch the kick-off. And just to prove that it was a damn good weekend for them…the Redskins ACTUALLY WIN!

* * *

At 8 JJ leads Hotch and Jordan into the living room where Emily is already talking to Morgan. As everyone sits down, Emily shakes her head.

"I really, really hate this. I hate that you all are signing off on this huge fucking lie that I've dragged you into."

Jordan leans forward. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I blame Clyde Easter and Interpol for all of this. Emily, you acted to save a child. Easter would have tortured Declan and it would have been sanctioned by his bosses. I really hate _that_. He dealt Doyle to the North Koreans. What kind of conditions would Declan had been raised in if he had been sent there, too?"

Emily shivers. "I…I don't even want to think about that." She sighs. "Okay, so run down what you put in the report."

Hotch hands her a folder. "As I said yesterday, it was an attack on a State Department employee. The goal was to kidnap his son and manipulate the employee into giving top secret information on government meetings and movements. Additionally, he would be forced to influence ambassadors and foreign officials to focus on certain people and deflect attention from others."

"Tom Colter was chosen because he had no other family members to raise an alarm if Declan was missing," Jordan continues. "The fact that Tom knew you and you had former dealings with associates of Chloe Donaghy was a coincidence."

"But she targeted me. Sent me that phone, those text messages," Emily points out. "Were those coincidences, too?"

"No," Hotch states. "Best we can figure is Tom said your name in his weakened state or they heard Declan mention you. He said he kept praying you would find him. So, they focused on you to try to draw attention away from their real endgame. They set you up to be killed because they weren't sure how much you knew about them from before and couldn't risk leaving you alive."

Emily blows out a breath. "You know what's really fucked? All this shit is really plausible."

Hotch gives her a grin. "Of course it is. We're just that good."

Emily can't help but laugh. "And everyone is really okay with this? And knows it well enough to pass it off to IA?"

Morgan nods. "Definitely. Emily, we're not letting you go down for doing the right thing no matter how you did it."

"Well, I said it before and I'll say it again: you are all a treasure to me. Thank you for this. I know for you to do this in an official report is counter to all you believe in. I can never thank you enough for this."

Morgan pats her leg. "There's no black and white in our world, Em. We see that every case. This case just happens to be several shades of grey."

"Yeah, I guess so."

JJ takes her hand. "Emily, this is a continuation of protecting Declan. If your actions get out, there is no way to guarantee he and Tom don't get split up."

"I know that in my heart. My head is just at war with my heart right now. I was so careful to not drag too many people into the deception. I hated even trusting my mother to help. And now…now all of you are in it."

Morgan puts an arm around her shoulder. "Emily, we've been part of covering this up since just after we got you back from Doyle."

"True, Derek. But this is…is so much more. I'm sorry I am making you all do this. But I am so fucking thankful you are willing to do this for Declan."

JJ makes Emily look at her. "They are doing it for us, too, Em. You have a wife and two kids who need you now and two more kids who will need you soon. Doyle and his cronies don't need to destroy any more families."

Emily nods. "I…I hadn't thought of it that way." She turns back to the other three. "Buying you all something pretty won't be enough," she says with a small grin.

"Well, I can give you a list if it will help," Morgan offers.

Emily laughs. "Whatever would I do without you, Derek Morgan?"

He kisses her temple. "Not even worth considering, Emily."

She looks at Hotch and Jordan. "Thank you both so much. For the case and…and this cover up. Jordan, we couldn't have done it without your help."

"Glad to do it, Emily."

"So, do you need anything else from us tonight, Emily?" Hotch asks.

Emily shakes her head. "I don't think so. Is Hammond going to be involved with this?" she asks about the jerk that has it in for profiling teams.

Hotch grins. "Hammond was sent to Afghanistan to look into reports of agents getting too involved in interrogations."

JJ laughs. "Really? Gee, wish he'd called me. I could have told him all the pretty places to visit. Like the center of the Kandahar region."

Morgan laughs. "Yeah, I know a place or two myself."

"Well, send him an email," Hotch teases back. "Emily, there will be an agent and stenographer here at 9 a.m. tomorrow."

She nods. "I got the email. Francesca is going to take the kids out to eat for breakfast and then to story time at the library. I don't really want them around all this if it can be avoided."

JJ nods. "The last thing we need is for Henry to ask a question that leads to other questions."

"Good point." Hotch shakes his head. "Still can't believe that idiot told a 2 year old what was going on."

"Any chance we can have some sparring practice with him?" Morgan asks.

"No. And I've already warned Garcia that no 'thing' should be done to him, either," Hotch answers.

Emily grins. "Good thought."

Twenty minutes later, JJ sits back down beside Emily. Their friends are gone and JJ carefully studies her wife.

"Em, you know they wouldn't do this if they didn't want to."

Emily nods. "I know. I'm actually wondering if Lachlan McDermott knew who Declan was."

"I doubt it. It's like you said, he'd have wanted to end Doyle's line. Chloe was playing him."

"Yeah." She thinks a minute. "Did you know the Peltier's are divorcing?"

"I'd heard they were having problems because of Suzanne's spending habits."

"Their house is for sale." Emily turns and looks at JJ. "What would you think about mentioning it to Tom and Declan? They could move there and be in a gated community. They would be safer."

JJ smiles. "I think it's a damn good idea. Will the inheritance from Tom's long lost relative help with that?"

Emily grins. "Definitely." She leans and gives her wife a kiss. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. And if I didn't think it would hurt like hell I'd show you just how much."

JJ strokes her cheek. "I love you, too. And you don't have to show me specially, Em. You show it in so many ways everyday."

The two kiss a little more then turn on the TV to watch a little something before calling it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So many of you said such nice and wonderful things to me in review and in PMs. Yep, a troll or two snuck in but mostly y'all gave me warm fuzzies and I just want to thank y'all so much. I am still going to take a brief sabbatical but it will probably not be as long knowing how much my crazy little follies mean to y'all. **

**Y'all so totally ROCK!  
AR**

* * *

"Do you need anything before we get started, Agent Prentiss?"

Emily smiles at Rebecca Brouse and shakes her head. "No, thank you. Sure you don't want a coffee or anything?"

"I'm good. Patty?" She looks at the woman recording the questions, who shakes her head. "Okay, then. Let's get started, shall we?"

Emily nods. "Yes, let's. I kind of want all this crap behind me."

"I don't blame you. Patty, start the recording." Once the woman signals all is good, Brouse turns back to Emily. "For the record this is an interview with Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss regarding the attack against State Department employee Thomas Colter and the kidnapping of the minor child Declan Colter. Do you have any statement you wish to make before I start with the questions, Agent Prentiss?"

Emily takes a deep breath, her mind still hating the cover-up that her friends have been drawn into. She slowly nods.

"Yes, there is."

* * *

At Quantico, Hotch is well into his session with another agent from IA. "So you're saying it was just a coincidence that Chloe Donaghy was an old acquaintance of Ian Doyle?"

Hotch shakes his head. "Not exactly. They were both involved in a shadowy world overseas. It is not at all strange to me that they were associates in some way. The only surprise to me is that she'd had no dealings with Lauren Reynolds."

"Why do you think that was?"

Hotch shrugs. "I can only speculate that the Reynolds goal was Doyle. At the time, Donaghy was no longer in that playing field so there was no need for Interpol to consider her a necessary contact."

"Understandable. Were you surprised when she contacted Emily Prentiss personally?"

"At first, yes we were. They we realized she was probably trying to make it seem like a connection to JTF-12 for some reason. That's why we sent doppelgangers to Baltimore. She was leading us there for a reason and that was to take out a rival while giving her time to leave the country."

"If that was the case, why draw Emily into it at all?"

"This is only conjecture as no one lived to confirm it but I would think it was to make sure if Agent Prentiss did know anything about them from before that she couldn't share that information. It could also be that Lauren Reynolds did something to them or to an ally that they were avenging. Perhaps they simply planned to sell her to someone with a grudge against Reynolds. Truth is, we'll never know now."

"Perhaps not. What was Donaghy's relationship to Doyle according to Interpol?"

"I cannot say. Those files have been deemed classified and I cannot say what they contain."

"Right. So, do you have anything to add to this interview, Chief Hotchner?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you for your time. And, on a side note, well done."

Hotch nods. "Thank you."

* * *

For 15 minutes Morgan had been questioned about everything leading up to the infiltration of the boatyard.

"Tell me, Agent Morgan, did it surprise you that Agent Prentiss would risk her life the way she did?"

He smiles proudly. "Not at all. She knew that when she didn't show up, the boy could be hurt. She went to try to cause distraction and buy us some time to catch up to her. A few more minutes and she may have entered with us instead of alone. Then maybe she wouldn't have been shot."

"Are you upset she entered alone?"

"No, sir. Just upset she had to. I wish I had driven faster. She did what she had to do to protect Declan Colter and was willing to sacrifice herself to that end. It's the oath we take and it's an oath Agent Prentiss has lived in ways I can't even imagine. I'm damn proud of her and all she did during the course of this case."

The man smiles. "I can see why. Is there anything you wish to add?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you. Please send in Agent Reid."

"Okay. But it's Dr. Reid," Morgan points out. "He gets testy if you call him 'agent'."

The interviewer chuckles. "Come to think of it, Rebecca warned me about that. Thanks, Agent Morgan."

* * *

"Do you feel Agent Prentiss unnecessarily endangered the lives of the child and your fellow agents by infiltrating alone?"

"No, sir. Just the opposite, actually," Reid replies.

"How so?"

"The men who had her had told Donaghy when to expect them. She knew she needed to get where she could observe the kidnappers and possibly cause distractions to allow us time to arrive. She went in alone and kept their attention on her long enough to get us there to rescue both her and the boy."

"You shot Chloe Donaghy, Dr. Reid."

"Yes, I did. It is never a positive thing to take a life and it is something I will have to learn to live with. But I realized she wasn't firing at me or the other agents. She was firing at the child, most likely to keep him from testifying against them. She wouldn't drop her gun. I had to fire to save him. And I would do it again."

"Three shots center mass. Good shots. Your record on the range doesn't quite support that grouping."

"I've been working on my shooting quite a bit this year. What I did notice is on the range I think too much. There, on the docks, I could only react and things happened naturally. I shot to save a life not to punch holes in a piece of paper."

The interviewer grins. "Well said, Dr. Reid. Can you think of anything that could have been done to allow anyone to have lived?"

Reid slowly shakes his head. "As things played out, no. Do I wish we could have gotten there sooner? Yes. Do I wish we could have figured out sooner who Donaghy was working with? Yes. Every case we wish there could be things done sooner, quicker, easier. In that way, this case was no different than any other."

"Understandable. Tell me, do you think it's strange Emily Prentiss had no contact with Chloe Donaghy back when she was on JTF-12?"

Reid shakes his head. "I am sure there are many international criminals she had no contact with so, no."

"Very well. Can you send in Agent Todd?"

"Of course."

* * *

"So, why exactly were you there for the takedown, Agent Todd?"

Jordan sits in her chair completely relaxed. "Agent Prentiss had to give herself up to the kidnappers. Agent Jareau is pregnant and could not go on the retrieval. I offered my assistance to aid this team."

"A team you were a part of once. Any bitterness about that?"

Jordan chuckles. "Far from. I was their liaison the first time Agent Jareau was pregnant. During that time I realized I was not cut out for the BAU. They have to dig into people's lives, face down things that…well, there's a reason not every agent can make it into that division. I have the utmost respect for that team and all they do. Admittedly, I didn't have what it takes for the BAU. But I knew they needed a hand and was proud to help them."

"Were you upset that Agent Prentiss refused to join, and perhaps lead, a task force tracking Donaghy and then ended up going after her anyway?"

"Not at all. I would be surprised if Agent Prentiss ever joins a task force again so that didn't make me at all upset. In fact, I was upset that she was even asked. When her friends' son was kidnapped and a virtual stranger called her out, I am not at all surprised she did everything she could to help save the boy."

"I see. Anything to add to your statement, Agent Todd?"

"No, sir."

* * *

"Your wife was in terrible danger and yet you stayed behind. Interesting call, Agent Jareau."

"I wanted nothing more than to put on a vest and go after her. But, as you pointed out earlier, I'm pregnant. If she had known I was going her mind would have been on me and our children, not on the mission at hand. That could have gotten her or the boy killed."

"And you could have followed after she left. She wouldn't have known until all was said and done."

"I can see you wear a wedding ring. Perhaps lies are okay in your marriage but not in ours. I looked her in the eyes and told her I'd be waiting here for her. I couldn't have done that if I intended to lie to her. And she's a profiler, sir, she'd have known if I tried."

He grins. "Which makes me glad I'm not married to a profiler." JJ gives him a grin, realizing he's not railroading her, just trying to be thorough. "One last question, Agent Jareau, there was a time you and Agent Prentiss were guardians for Declan Colter. How did you know his kidnapping was about his father and not about you?"

"At first we didn't know what it was about. The assumption was it was about Tom due to his work with embassies overseas. It never crossed out mind that it could be about us and it wasn't or we would have lost precious time looking at the wrong thing."

"Very true. Do you know how Tom Colter came to adopt Declan?"

JJ shrugs. "No. I guess I never really thought about it."

"You're a profiler. A young, single man adopts a young boy. What would you say about that?"

"As a profiler I'd look at the fact that Tom was an orphan and he had a chance to give a child a life he didn't have. I'd say it's damn admirable."

The man nods and makes a note. "Very true. Is there anything you want to add to this statement?"

"Just one thing. I hope it's not lost that at the end of the day, some very bad people were removed from the international arms market. Could things have been done differently? Of course. Could the outcome have been better? Yes, Agent Prentiss could have not been shot and one of the suspects could have lived to give us better information. But at the end a young boy's life was saved and there are 8 people out of the business of selling death and destruction. Let's not forget that."

"Based on that statement I'm sure we won't. Thank you, Agent Jareau."

* * *

"Why exactly did you discount Lachlan McDermott as being the one aiding Agent Prentiss?"

Rossi shrugs. "Baltimore was closer and Agent Prentiss had dealings with Scirroco when she was Lauren Reynolds. She never dealt with McDermott. Add in how much closer that location was it made more sense."

"And then at the last minute, you send someone in your place to that location. What made you change your mind?"

"By that point Donaghy had contacted Prentiss directly. She had to know we'd never let Emily go to Baltimore alone. It seemed more like she was drawing us away from Prentiss so that's how we played it. It wasn't until we were on the road south that we confirmed it had to be McDermott who was aiding Donaghy. It could have easily gone the other way and we'd have sent our agents into a shoot out."

"Not a comforting thought."

"Try being part of the team that makes that call. It sucked," Rossi concedes.

"What do you make of the death of the last two men in hospital? Of botulism?"

Rossi shakes his head. "I don't know what to think. You'd think it was a suicide situation except what a horrible way to kill yourself. I'm not sure we'll ever really know what happened to them. My only speculation is did Donaghy give them a supposed cyanide pill but it was something else, something more cruel? I just don't know."

And that is perhaps the most truthful statement made so far that morning. No one had yet figured out how those men had died of botulism. It had been such a violent strain that by the time the doctors confirmed it was botulism it was over for the two men. Only a government or very rich international terrorist would have the funds to produce such a strain. Neither of those options is very comforting to anyone.

"One last question, Agent Rossi, what could you all have done differently to reduce the bloodshed?"

Rossi thinks a minute and shakes his head. "I honestly just don't know."

* * *

"This is no offense to the agents but my searches are only as good as the information I am given to input. There was no way to show that Baltimore was a red herring without sending the second team. Trust me, sir, if I could have done anything to rescue that boy sooner and keep Agent Prentiss safe I would have done it."

He nods and makes a note. "Did you find any connections between Donaghy and Lauren Reynolds in the ghost files that were reopened?"

Garcia opens her mouth and shuts it again. She considers it a second. "Sir, with all due respect, I am not sure I have clearance to answer that question."

"It's a simple yes or no question, Ms. Garcia."

Garcia carefully considers this. And since the answer is actually no how bad would it be to say so. She takes a deep breath. "No, sir, I didn't."

"What information did you find connecting Donaghy to Ian Doyle?"

"Now that, sir, I know I can't answer."

"Ms. Garcia, you are to cooperate fully with this investigation."

"I understand, sir. But I also have orders not to disclose anything regarding the question you just asked."

He puts his pen down and stares at her. "You _do_ realize I can suspend you if you are deceptive or are combative, right?"

"I do, sir."

"Then please answer the question, Ms. Garcia."

Garcia shakes her head. "No, sir, I won't. Not without confirmation from someone above you that it is okay to do so."

The man rubs his eyes. "Then you leave me no choice. Analyst Garcia, you are suspended until such time as you answer the question asked of you."

"So be it, sir," Garcia says, standing and laying her credentials and ID on the table.

She turns and walks out of the room. Hotch and Straus see her walking towards them. Hotch frowns when he sees her ID is missing.

"Garcia, what's going on?"

"He's suspending me because I won't reveal information from the ghost files."

Straus rolls her eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sakes. Wait here, Garcia."

The section chief marches down the hall and into the interview room. Hotch pats Garcia's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Fine, sir. I know I'm right and if Straus doesn't make it right then someone else will. There is no need for the question he asked to be asked or answered. Not in regards to this investigation."

Hotch smiles at her. "Well done, Garcia. I promise, it will be made right and this will not end up in your records."

Garcia smiles. "Thanks, Hotch."

Just then Straus sticks her head out of the interview room. "Ms. Garcia, can you join us, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." She looks at Hotch. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it. I'm sure."

Garcia walks back down into the room. The interviewer looks embarrassed. Straus gestures to the chair Garcia had been seated in.

"Please continue your interview, Ms. Garcia. Nothing more will be asked about any portion of this case deemed classified."

Garcia smiles. "Thank you, ma'am." After Straus leaves, Garcia looks across the table. "I promise, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

He gives her a smile. "I know. Let's just finish, shall we?"

"Okay," Garcia agrees, eager to be done.

* * *

Emily stares at her arm a moment then brings her eyes back up to meet Rebecca Brouse's.

"There are not many teams, if any, that could have done what this team did in such a short amount of time. They got dragged into this because of me. My past with Interpol and my friendship with Tom Colter collided in the most horrible way. And from the moment I got the call from Tom they never questioned why they should respond they just responded. When the slim connection to my Interpol days became known, they stepped it up another notch. They were already going full out to rescue Declan and obtain justice for Tom. They then stepped it up more than humanly possible to make sure I was protected, too. I know these interviews are protocol because of the number of guns fired and the fact that the suspects died but in no way should any member of this team be condemned for anything they did. They acted in an exemplary manner that shows why they are the best the FBI has to offer.

That said, if by any chance someone is upset by the outcome of this case, or even the reason for this case, the punishment should fall on my shoulders and mine alone. I chose to go to Interpol. I had no idea it would still be haunting me this many years later. There is no reason it should haunt my team, too."

Brouse slowly smiles. "Well said, Agent Prentiss. I'll make sure I lead my report with that very statement."

"Thank you."

"So, let's get down to the nitty gritty, shall we?" Emily nods. "Okay, first of all…"

By the time Brouse leaves 45 minutes later Emily knows nothing should happen to her teammates if everyone sticks to the cover story. She slowly wanders the house, studying the various items in it. Pictures of her family. Pictures of the team. The autographed Dr. Who promo poster hanging in the activity room. The medals and their accompanying pictures she and JJ had earned sitting proudly on a shelf in the living room. The toys scattered all over the playroom. Sergio sleeping peacefully in the window seat, awaiting the return of his favorite little human. (But don't tell him you know that!) Alaska sprawled out on his back asleep, his head on Henry's bean bag, also waiting for his favorite human to come home.

"You did what you did to give Declan a chance for a life like this, Emily Prentiss," she whispers to herself. "And in doing so, got it for yourself, too. Along the way you found a group of people willing to put themselves out on a limb for you. Don't blow it by forgetting to appreciate everything you have in your life now."

With that thought in mind and a warmth in her heart, Emily goes to get her computer. Time to figure out what "pretty" things she's buying her family to show them how much she loves them for what they did, and are still doing, for her, Tom and Declan.


	4. Chapter 4

"You told her WHAT?" JJ nearly screams in shock.

Emily smiles. "I said what I needed to say to ease my mind, Jen. Truth is, I don't think anyone is going to pay for this. I think this was just…to close it out completely."

"Damn, sweetheart, just when I think I couldn't love you more. But just so you know, Garcia nearly paid," JJ tells her.

Emily frowns. "Pen? What? Why?"

JJ tells her about the one strange question that was asked. All of them thought it weird that no one else was pushed on the Doyle/Reynolds situation. It has them all wondering why Garcia was quizzed about the ghost files.

"It could be someone wants to see how much has come to light. I'm sure there is plenty in those documents no one would ever want to end up in a file or report somewhere. They probably figure if anyone knows what's in there, Garcia does," Emily theorizes.

JJ nods. "Probably. But as far as we're all concerned, it's closed, done and finished."

Emily pulls her wife into a one-armed hug. "There is only one thing that bothers me about all this."

"What's that?"

"Because of this damn case I can't pull you into a proper hug." She kisses the tip of JJ's nose.

JJ smiles. "Funny, that's one of the things pissing me off, too."

"One of the things? What else is on your mind?"

"Clyde Easter. We never did find him. Do you think he's…dead?"

Emily sighs. "Do I think Clyde is dead? Sort of. My guess is he's living a new life under a new name."

"Will he ever contact you again?"

Emily smiles. "Not if he's smart. You'll shoot him."

"Damn right I will. And that has nothing to do with pregnancy hormones."

"I know, Mrs. Prentiss. And if he's smart he'll know that, too."

"Mommy! Read me this!"

JJ turns as Henry runs into the kitchen holding up a copy of Curious George. "Hey! He was one of my favorites growing up. Did you get this at the library today?"

He nods. "Si. Story time lady read it."

"And you want me to read it again?" JJ asks as she squats down beside him.

"Si. You do fun voices like Mama."

JJ looks at her wife. "You've already read it, too, haven't you."

"Oh, yeah."

"How soon is dinner?"

"You can probably get through page 5 or 6."

"Okay." She stands. "Let's go read a little bit before dinner. We can finish it for bedtime, okay?"

"Si, Mommy. Come now!" He takes her hand and leads her from the kitchen.

Emily smiles and puts JJ's briefcase on the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Francesca had made her famous baked ziti and fresh garlic bread. Emily is sure she can get it all out to the table.

Yep, still stubborn.

She carries the plates over and puts them in their places. She then gets silverware for her and JJ. Next she grabs the bowls for Henry and Rocky as well as their utensils. Rocky still wasn't completely switched to using them but she at least held one while using her other hand to eat. It was a start.

When the timer goes off, she gets the bread out and onto the counter then turns back to the oven. As she stares at the casserole dish she flashes back to her conversation with Francesca and blushes with shame.

* * *

"_Emily, I can stay and help."_

_"You've done a lot today, Francesca. I can take over."_

_"But, cara, you have only one hand and- -"_

"_And nothing. I've done things with a hurt arm before. I can handle it. Really," she says with irritation. "I'm not helpless."_

_"I didn't say you were helpless, cara. Just that you will need two hands to- -"_

_"No I won't! Stop coddling me! I'll be fine!" Emily shouts._

_Francesca stares at her a moment then gives a curt nod. "As you wish, cara. See you tomorrow."_

_Francesca turns and walks stiffly out of the kitchen. Emily kicks herself for being so rude but knows she can apologize tomorrow._

"_They just have to stop babying me," Emily pouts to herself._

* * *

But now, staring at the large casserole dish, she knows she was a real jerk. She sighs and walks down to the playroom.

"Um, Jen? I can't get the ziti out with one arm," she admits.

JJ nods. "Okay, no problem." She looks at Henry. "We can finish this later, okay? How about you and Rocky go wash your hands with Mama while I get dinner out of the oven."

"Kay, Mommy. C'mon Rock!"

The two children walk out. Emily is still reeling from her guilt and doesn't even notice that Henry says Rock instead of Wok. But JJ notices.

"Hey! Did you hear that, Em? He said Rock with an r!"

Emily frowns. "He did? Damn it. No, I missed it because I…never mind. See you at the table." She leaves to go help with the wash up.

JJ just nods, knowing she'll need to pry a bit later to find out what has her wife in such a bad mood all of the sudden. She pats Alaska on the head.

"What was that about, Ska?"

Alaska just tilts his head to the side as if he too is confused. JJ goes into the kitchen to get the ziti out and pour drinks for everyone. Despite her bad mood, Emily does seem to have a nice dinner with her family.

* * *

As they are cleaning up dinner, JJ looks at her wife. "So, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Emily sighs. "I was an ass." She tells JJ about her attitude with Francesca. "I need to go apologize."

JJ winces. "Yep, you do. She'll understand, Em. And I know how hard this injury is on you. Probably worse than anything because it's your dominant hand. Just know when we offer you help it's because we love you, not because we're coddling you."

Emily nods. "I know that in my heart. But my head can be pretty damn stubborn sometimes."

JJ steps to her and gives her a kiss. "I know that, too. But I still love you, stubbornness and all."

Emily smiles. "Good. Because if you were to leave me right now I'd be so totally screwed."

JJ laughs. "True. Go on and see Francesca. I can finish up in here."

Emily nods and starts down to the activity room to the door leading up to Francesca's home. As she passes the playroom, Henry calls to her.

"Play build, Mama!"

Emily smiles and leans against the doorframe. "In a little bit, Henry. I have to go speak to Aunt Franny. I was kind of bad to her earlier."

"Mama bad?" he confirms.

Emily nods. "Mama bad."

Henry shakes his head and sighs. "Time out, Mama. No playing."

Emily nods. "I know. Let me go see Aunt Franny and then I can come back here when my time out is done, okay?"

"Kay, Mama. 'Member…no playing!" he reminds her, wagging his finger.

Emily grins. "I'll remember. Promise."

Emily makes her way up the stairs to Francesca's apartment. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. After a few minutes it is opened. Francesca's face is unreadable, making Emily feel even worse.

"Uh, hi."

"Hello, Emily."

Emily sighs. "You were trying to tell me I'd need two hands to get the casserole dish out and I was being stubborn and a jerk and just downright a shit. I am so sorry, Francesca. I am frustrated by this damn brace and so determined not to look weak I took it out on you. That's not an excuse it's just what happened. All that matters is I was an ass, you didn't deserve that, and I am so very sorry."

Francesca's face softens. "Come in, cara."

Emily nods and follows Francesca into the living room. They both sit down on the couch.

"Cara, you do know if we are offering help it's out of love, right?"

"I know that. But when my stubbornness is acting up I tend to ignore the obvious. Why the heck you all put up with me I'll never know."

Francesca chuckles. "It goes back to that whole love thing, Emily. You have a long way to go, it is best you learn now to accept help."

"I know." Emily sighs and drops her head to the back of the couch. "I know and yet I also know this won't be the last time I act like a jerk. How sad is that?"

Francesca chuckles. "Not sad, just honest with yourself. But you are also growing as a person, Emily. Do I think you'll act out again? Yes. But will you act out as much or as often as in the past? No." She pats Emily on the leg. "You reached out for help this case, cara, in a way you never have before. And if you can ask for help in such a desperate situation I believe you can ask for help the next time a casserole has to come out of the oven."

Emily laughs. "Uh, yeah, hadn't thought of it that way. You know, if Jen has to go away on a case I'll need help overnight."

"I know, cara."

"I mean with more than the kids. I…I can't get this contraption on and off myself. You'll be a nanny to three."

"I can handle it, cara. Promise."

"What about when the twins come? Would you like an extra hand? Maybe just during the day or when we're on a case?"

Francesca slowly nods. "I will not turn it down, cara, but that is up to you and Jennifer."

"We've already talked about it and wanted to talk with you. Things just keep coming up. We'd want you to be the main interviewer since you'll be working so closely with the person."

Francesca nods. "I appreciate that, Emily. As we get past the holidays and the due date approaches we can discuss it some more."

"Definitely. So, um, is my time out over? Henry wants me to build with him."

Francesca chuckles and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek. "Time out over. But next time I may turn you over my knee."

Emily grins. "Next time I'll deserve it and accept it." They stand. Emily pulls the nanny into a hug. "Grazie, Francesca. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, cara."

* * *

As Emily reenters the main house she hears two children crying. She sighs.

"Dios mio," she mumbles and makes her way to the playroom.

When she walks in she sees both Henry and Rocky in their time out chairs and JJ cleaning up the room. She raises an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask?"

"Rock bite!" Henry screams.

Rocky starts to babble towards him. JJ spins around.

"ENOUGH!"

Both children get quiet and start to pout. Emily looks at her wife. JJ stands, hands on her hips and looking angry.

"Rocky was told to leave his blocks alone and decided to kick over one of his buildings. Henry threw a block at her, hence the red mark on her forehead. And so then Rocky bit him."

"Oh, good grief," Emily mutters. "So time out and no story before bed?"

"Yep."

"No! Rocky bad twice!" Henry insists.

"Young man, you would have smacked her if I hadn't grabbed your arm. And remember, no talking in time out or punishment will extend to tomorrow night," JJ tells him.

Henry crosses his arms, slumps down and proceeds to pout even more. Emily says nothing more just starts to help JJ clean up the playroom. When they are away from the two kids Emily grins at her wife.

"We're going to need 2 more time out chairs. Good thing there are 4 corners in the room."

JJ chuckles. "Right. You don't think…we should have waited a bit, do you?"

"No, honey, I don't. Truth is, the twins will probably share a special bond and despite tonight, Henry and Rocky already do. Everything will be fine."

"Good."

"And I took the time to mention an assistant nanny to Francesca. She thinks it's a good idea and said she'd be glad to be part of the interview process."

"Great. Now we just need to think about a vehicle. Maybe an RV?"

Emily laughs. "Good thought. We've got some time for that. I think first we need to think nursery. And even then we have some time."

"True."

"I sorry, Rock," Henry whispers…loudly.

The women glance over their shoulders and see Henry staring at Rocky. The little girl waves to him, obviously apologizing, too. The ladies look back at each other and grin.

"Were you like that with Mark and Amy?"

"Probably. We could terrorize each other but we always loved each other. I hope I can teach our kids the same thing."

"Me, too. I had a pretty good relationship with my imaginary sibling but I doubt that will help me with real live siblings."

JJ laughs. "Brilliant deduction there, Agent Prentiss. Come on, let's get Tyson and Holyfield to bed."

Emily laughs and joins her wife in getting the kids upstairs and ready for bed. And though neither got a story that night they both got a lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Unca 'Pence!"

Thursday morning Reid looks up as Henry calls excitedly to him. "Hey! Look who's here!" He stands up and moves the middle of the bullpen where Henry runs to greet him. Reid lifts him up. "How's my favorite Jedi in training?"

Henry holds up the Vulcan V. "Live long an' prosper, Unca 'Pence."

Reid kisses his cheek. "May the force be with you, Henry."

JJ, sitting at her desk, chuckles. "Ah, so many wonderful nerdlings in my life." She looks up as Emily, Francesca and Rocky walk over. "How was the doctor appointment."

"Everything looks good. Stitches come out on Monday. I just needed to grab a few things from my desk so we decided to stop in and see if you can sneak away early for lunch."

"I could probably do that."

"Hey, kid, how you doing?" Rossi asks as he steps out of his office.

Emily smiles. "I'm doing fine. Healing up nicely. I figure by this time next week I'll be whining for Jen to bring home files for me."

Rossi chuckles. "Good to know." He tickles Rocky's chin. The girl giggles and buries her head against Francesca's neck. "Hello, Bella."

Henry frowns at him. "Her Rock, not Bella."

Rossi laughs. "Ah, right. My mistake."

"OOO! NIECE AND NEPHEW!" Garcia squeals.

JJ starts to laugh and looks at her wife. "You are causing a major work disruption, you know that, right?"

"Well, if you grab your purse so we can go to lunch I can end the disruption."

JJ grabs her bag. "Who am I to argue with that?"

Emily looks at Rossi and Reid. "Tell Morgan and Hotch we said hi and sorry we missed them."

Rossi nods. "We will. Take care of yourself, kid. We want you back well not soon, you know what I mean?"

Emily nods. "I know. Thanks, Rossi."

The Prentiss clan and Fairy Godmother Garcia, head out for an early, laugh-filled lunch at the little diner just north of the base. In Emily's eyes, it's better than anything the doctors could have told her about her recovery.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Stephanie?" JJ asks as she drives Garcia back to Quantico.

Garcia sighs. "I feel like a 14 year old again. I like it when we're kissing. I mean really, _reeeeeally_ like it. And then it starts to go farther and I panic. It's not like I'm worried she'll get me pregnant, like I worried about in high school but it's like…like…"

"Like if you take that step there's no going back? That if you like it nothing will ever compare to it again. Or if you don't like it you'll lose that sense of love and wonder," JJ says quietly.

Garcia slowly nods, glancing at her friend. "Yeah. You felt like that?"

JJ chuckles. "I was 17 and a junior counselor at a summer camp. She was a rising sophomore in college. Hell, yeah, I was terrified. I already knew I liked boys and girls. I had even kissed a couple girls by then." She chuckles. "You'd be surprised how many questioning chicks live in small town America."

"Questioning or bored," Garcia points out.

JJ laughs. "Uh, right on both counts. Anyway, this girl…hell, woman just…she could just smile at me and all I could imagine is what it would be like to kiss those lips. So, one Sunday night as we were getting things ready for the next batch of campers arriving the next morning we found ourselves alone with a lot of empty bunks. She 'accidentally' knocked me down on one. I started to get up but she laid down on top of me." JJ sighs at the memory. "She said, 'Let's stop avoiding this, JJ.' And then she kissed me."

"Fireworks?"

"Oh, yeah. And, honestly, I don't remember her taking off my clothes but I so totally remember what she did next."

"Best sex ever?"

"Best until Emily."

"Ooo, good answer!"

JJ chuckles. "Truthful answer. I swear." She thinks a minute. "I'm going to sound like my mother for a second. Forgive me." She reaches over and takes Garcia's hand. "Maybe Stephanie is your forever love, maybe she's your first female lover. But whatever you do, make sure you do it because it's what you want, not what she or your friends expect."

"My friends? What do my friends expect?"

"We expect you to be happy and not sexually frustrated no matter how you achieve both of those things."

"Damn you, Jayje," Garcia hisses.

"What?" JJ asks is surprise.

"I think I just wanted you to tell me to just spread my legs and scream thank you to the goddess."

JJ busts out laughing. "Ah, so you weren't looking for a calm, supportive friend. You should have been with Emily. She does the blunt, go for it talks. Sorry."

Garcia sighs and pulls out her phone. She hits a number and waits. "Hi, Em. Yeah, I know we just separated but I need you to tell me to just spread my legs and scream thank you to the goddess." She waits, her face getting happy. "Brilliant advice, Agent Prentiss! I knew I could count on you. Toodles!"

JJ just laughs. A second later her phone rings. She giggles as she answers. "Hey, sweetheart. I'll explain tonight. Promise." She listens a second. "Yes, it was exactly about that. She may explode if we get a case. Bye, baby. I love you." She hangs up and looks at her best friend. "So, tonight?"

"Stephanie has to work. But tomorrow night…the goddess best be listening."

JJ pats her friend's leg. "I'm sure she will be, Pen. Something tells me, several people will hear you call out to her."

Garcia just grins proudly, not at all denying that statement.

* * *

"What was that call, cara?" Francesca asks in confusion.

Emily glances back at the kids and sees they have both dozed off. Still, she speaks in Italian so they don't understand if they wake up. "_Garcia and her new girlfriend are about to take the big step."_

_"Ah, making love for the first time. How beautiful!"_

"_Hopefully_," Emily says nervously.  
_  
"You are worried for her?"_

"_Yes. She really likes Stephanie but she is so confused. I just don't want her to do anything she's going to regret. I love her too much to want to see her sad."_

_"But she doesn't seem sad when she speaks of Stephanie. She seems happier than even when she spoke of Kevin."_

Emily thinks about it a second. She had been so worried about her friend had she really been paying attention to her friend? She slowly smiles. "You're right," she agrees, switching back to English. "I was so worried about her making a mistake I didn't notice she was so happy."

Francesca grins. "And you call yourself a profiler."

Emily laughs. "Watch it, woman. You work for me, you know."

"Right, cara. Like you could live without me."

Emily reaches over and pats her arm. "You're right, we couldn't. Kind of gives us a crappy bargaining position, doesn't it?"

The two laugh as they drive back to Chateau Prentiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Devon Pretoria slowly tears another page out of the book, crumples it in his hand and tosses it to the ground. He takes a few steps, tearing a page out as he goes, crumples it and tosses that one, too. It takes a long time but to do it right takes time. It has to be right. It has to be perfect.

When that book is done, he takes another and repeats the process. By the time he is done the Bibles and Hymnals around the altar are nothing more than fuel for him; devices to make sure his fire burns just as he wants it. Yes, the whole church should burn but he wants to make sure the altar burns the most fully and completely. He'd already shut off the water main so the sprinklers will not destroy his blaze. He takes pictures of his work.

His gift.

He moves away from the altar, leaving a trail of kerosene in his wake. He smiles. It would be recognized. It would be understood. He snaps a few pictures of the trail.

When the kerosene is done, he switches to gasoline, leaving the antique paraffin can he had used for the kerosene to be found in the wreckage. He snaps a picture of it sitting there. It would be recognized for what it represents; why it was used instead of a regular gas can.

He splatters gas all over the pews and aisles. He finally draws a path with it down the front steps. With a small amount still inside, he tosses it, can and all, back into the vestibule. He takes another picture of the interior before shutting the doors.

He walks back to the start of his trail. He stares at the church a moment. It's sad, really. It's a cute old building and a revered landmark in this little town.

"Oh, well. He needs to see what I can do."

He strikes a Zippo, makes sure the flame holds, then tosses it on the line of gasoline. It flashes beautifully and races into the building faster than he had expected. Through the crack where the doors come together Devon sees the gorgeous flash as the fire comes to life, ready to devour the building.

He watches until the glass starts to explode out the windows, taking more pictures of the church slowly being devoured by a man-made dragon. When he hears sirens in the distance he knows it is time to go. He calmly walks over to his dirt bike and starts it. He takes one more picture of the flames starting to lick up the roof.

"He's going to love it," he whispers reverently before riding off into the woods. By the time the first responders arrive it is too late for the church to be saved and there is no sign of Devon.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Reid,_

_The work you do is absolutely astounding. Your ability to weed through the reams of information in your mind to draw you and your team to successful conclusions each case simply amazes me. The FBI, the world really, is so lucky to have you._

_The enclosed disk shows my first tribute to you. I've always had the desire to burn things. Now my desire is to bring my two greatest desires together: fire and you. I know your team needs at least 3 cases before you can respond. I promise, you will soon have what you need to come to me._

_Don't get me wrong, Dr. Reid: I have no plans to go to jail. And I don't have any plans to kill you or your friends. I just want to meet. I want you to acknowledge me; to admire my handiwork. Yes, we will meet soon, Dr. Reid. And you will see everything I do is for you. _

_Your devotee,  
Peter Dinsdale_

Devon smiles as he proofreads the letter. It is perfect. He prints it out. Gloved hands take it and fold it into three. He peels back one side and tapes the case holding the disc from his digital camera just under his signature.

"See you soon, Dr. Reid," he says proudly as he slides the letter into an envelope addressed to Reid at Quantico. He has even used bold red type to write "Private and Personal" on the outside of the envelope. No one but Dr. Reid can get this. Only he is worthy to see the greatness. Well, maybe the brilliant doctor's team can try to help him but really only Dr. Reid will understand.

"I'll be waiting."

He uses a sponge to seal the envelope. He had mailed himself a letter just like this one just to see how much postage it would take. Affixing the same amount to his fan letter, he drives 2 hours to another town and drops it in a street-side mailbox. He smiles. The Post Office can be slow but he figures he'll see his hero in a week or so.

Time to plan a special welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning JJ is helping Henry with his pottying. As he finishes, she smiles at him.

"Good job, Henry. You went a whole week without an accident. I am so proud of you!"

He smiles. "I big boy, Mommy."

She kisses to the top of his head. "Yes, you certainly are. I love you."

"Love Mommy."

"Go see Mama while I clean up your potty, okay?"

"Kay, Mommy."

Henry runs off down the hall. JJ takes the basin out of the training potty. She is about to dump it when she hears Sergio give a horrible howl, a thump, Emily groan, another thump and then Henry.

"MOOOOOMMMMMYYY!" he squeals in terror.

JJ drops the basin in the bathtub and races down the hall. She sees Emily on her knees and left hand in the bedroom. She races past Henry, who stands stiff and scared in the doorway.

"EM! Baby, what happened?"

Emily's mouth moves but no words come out. Her face is pale, her left arm shaking. Tears drip from her cheeks to the floor, soaking into the carpet. JJ strokes a hand over her wife's head.

"Emily," she says softly, "let me help you up to the bed, okay?"

Emily just nods. JJ slowly gets her wife up and onto the bed. Emily is still shivering and very pale.

"Do you need a pain pill?" Emily just nods. "Okay, hold on."

JJ hurries into the bathroom and gets a pill and glass of water. Emily's hand is still shaking so JJ helps her take a drink. After a few minutes Emily's colour starts to return.

"Emily, honey, what happened?" JJ asks, still scared.

"Stepped on Serg's tail. Tried to get off, he jumped and tangled in my legs. Fell into the wall, busted arm first."

"Oh, honey."

"I don't even remember falling just fighting not to throw up and…and Henry screaming. Is he okay?"

JJ smiles. "He's fine, honey. Just scared." She looks towards the door. "Come see Mama, Little Man. She could use a gentle Henry Hug."

Henry slowly walks to the bed, studying his Mama with nervous blue eyes. "Mama hurt?"

Emily nods, forcing a smile to her face and praying it doesn't look like a grimace. "Yes, Champ. But I took my medicine and will be better soon. Think I can get a Henry Hug to help me get better sooner?"

Henry slowly shakes his head, looking down. JJ frowns, worried he's still scared. "You won't hurt her, Henry. I promise."

Henry sighs. "Acc'dent, Mommy," he says quietly.

JJ and Emily exchange a look. "Sorry, Jen," Emily whispers.

"Not your fault, Em. Will you be okay while I help him change?"

Emily nods, the narcotic already starting to take affect. "Yeah. Pill kicking in. I'll be okay."

JJ gives her a kiss then goes to their son. She squats in front of him. "It's okay, Henry. You were scared. That's going to happen sometimes. It happens to everyone."

"You?" he asks.

JJ smiles. "Um, yeah, even me. Come on, Little Man, let's go get changed. I am still so very proud of you. You knew Mama needed help and called me. That was very good."

He raises an eyebrow. "I good?"

She gives him a kiss. "You are very good."

She glances towards her wife and sees she's already asleep. She'll need to check the bandage to make sure Emily didn't pop a stitch. It will be much easier with Em asleep. Gotta love pain pills. She stands and offers her hand to Henry and together they walk to his room to get him changed.

* * *

After Henry gets changed, he grabs Bear-Bear and goes back to his mother's room. He crawls up beside his Mama and cuddles up to her good arm. In her sleep, Emily lifts her arm and pulls him close. JJ smiles as she watches him close his eyes for a nap with Mama.

She decides she better check on Sergio and make sure he's okay. She finds him sleeping in the crib with Rocky. She lifts him up.

"You okay, Serg?"

He purrs as she scratches him. She carefully feels along his tail and legs. Everything seems fine. She gives him a kiss.

"Mama didn't mean to hurt you, big boy. I hope you know that."

She kisses him once more and puts him back down with Rocky. He kneads a spot near the little girl's feet and then lies back down, his chin resting on her leg. She smiles.

"You really are the best kitty ever."

She strokes him once more. She then runs a hand down Rocky's back. The little girl coos in her sleep as she's done since she was a baby.

"Our sweet little love bug."

JJ exits the room and heads back to her bedroom. With Emily out, she carefully unwraps the bandage over Emily's stitches. None had popped but they look pretty angry. JJ fetches the Neosporin with pain reliever and gently applies some to the wound. She sighs. Another scar, another close call. She carefully re-bandages the wound. When she finishes, she leans over and gives Emily a kiss on the brow.

"I love you so much, Emily Prentiss. But you really are going to give me premature grey hair." She chuckles. "And I'll probably do the same to you. What a pair we are, sweetheart."

She pulls the comforter up and tucks her wife and son in. Keeping Rocky's monitor handy, she goes into the office to work on a couple of reports for work to be close in case any of the three most important people in her life need anything.

* * *

Garcia smiles as she opens the door. "Hey, baby! How are- -oh, my God! What happened to you?"

Stephanie smiles as she steps in. "I'm fine. Turns out the guy we were questioning has a thing against women officers busting his balls. Uh, figuratively, of course."

Garcia slowly strokes a hand down the bruised check of her girlfriend. "Oh, Steph, what the hell am I going to do with another person to worry about?"

Stephanie shrugs, hating the fear she sees in Garcia's eyes. "Um, I don't know, Pen. But, you know, this is a hazard of my job. I know how upset you get when your team is in potential danger. Maybe…maybe you don't need…shit, I don't know…maybe you don't need to worry like that away from the office, too."

Garcia slowly smiles. "You trying to dump me?"

Stephanie grins. "No. I just hate being the one putting that fear in your eyes."

"That's sweet. I know! You could become a mattress tester! Then all I'd have to worry about is you having a sore back."

Stephanie stares at Garcia a moment. The analyst then grins and winks. Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"You're a mess."

"You know, I hear that a lot but never from someone as cute as you. Now, are you going to give me a proper hello or what?"

Stephanie smiles and pulls her close. "Definitely not 'or what'," she replies and gives Garcia a toe curling kiss. When it ends, they stand forehead to forehead. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Change of plans. I made dinner and rented a movie. I just want you all to myself tonight. Is that okay?"

Stephanie nods. "Very okay."

After a dinner filled with laughs and no discussion about either woman's job, they retreat to the living room area to watch a movie. As Garcia pops the romantic comedy in the DVD player Stephanie sits on the end of the couch. As Garcia goes to sit down, Stephanie encourages her to lie down, her head in the DEA agents lap. As the movie starts Stephanie starts to massage Garcia's scalp.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Garcia purrs.

"Good. You've had a pretty intense week."

"Oh, honey, when I send my precious babies out across the country it's always intense. This week at least they were home."

"Yeah, but after what happened to Emily, Tom and Declan I figure you all are still kind of tense waiting for the final report to be accepted and filed away."

Garcia sighs. "Yeah, it is kind of weird that things are being dragged out. But it will all be fine eventually. And then we can go back to tracking crazy creepy psycho's all over the country again."

"Damn you guys are such party animals," Stephanie teases.

"Oh, Hell's yeah!"

They settle in to watch the movie. When it ends, Stephanie stares down into Garcia's eyes.

"You think love is really like that? Really that easy?"

"Of course it is. Sandra Bullock wouldn't lie to us."

Stephanie grins. "Then I guess I need to start leaving you notes in your mailbox."

Garcia slowly sits up. "Uh, why?"

"So that you will understand how I feel about you." She brings a hand up to Garcia's cheek. "So you will see that I'm falling in love with you, Penelope Garcia."

"Wow…oh, wow…really?"

"Really."

"Good. Because if you're playing me I can do a thing that will erase your existence."

Stephanie closes the distance between them and gives Garcia a gentle kiss. "No thing needed, sweetheart. I promise."

And suddenly Garcia's nerves over whether or not to take the next step are gone. She stands and offers her hand to Stephanie. The taller woman takes it and stands up. Garcia says nothing just leads her girlfriend to the bedroom. Stephanie swallows nervously.

"Are…you sure?" she asks when she understands what's being offered.

Garcia nods. "Yes. Please, Stephanie, make love to me."

Stephanie kisses her again. "It will be my pleasure, Penelope. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known."

They kiss again, carefully undressing each other. Garcia is used to guys: a quick foreplay and then a rush to the end. Her mind is blown away by the time and care and tenderness she experiences at the hands of Stephanie. And finally, when the fireworks of orgasm explode in her mind, her body undulating with pleasure, she can't help but wonder why the hell it too her so long to act on her attraction to women.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ answers her phone on speaker as she finishes getting dressed Sunday morning. "Hey, Pen. What's up?"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she gushes in response.

JJ laughs. "Someone had a good night."

"Jayje…she…we…OH MY GOD!" Garcia takes a deep breath. "If she didn't have a special briefing to attend this morning we'd still be going at it!"

JJ smiles. "I'm happy for you, Pen. So does this mean you're proudly flying the rainbow flag?"

"Definitely! She was so sweet and tender and careful and just kept making sure I was okay with everything. She didn't rush me or pressure me and she sure as hell didn't finish and leave me hanging!"

"That's awesome, Pen. Look, I hate to rush you off because I know you want to talk but I'm getting ready to go get Tom. He's being released from the hospital today and is going to stay with a us a few days."

"Coolness! How's Emily doing?"

"She's okay. Had a rough day yesterday because she got tangled with Sergio and fell against the wall bad arm first."

"Oh, my poor princess!"

"Yeah and it scared Henry so there was some guilt along with the pain."

"Poor princess and little prince! Are they staying alone while you're gone?"

"No, Morgan's coming over. He wanted to talk to Emily about something so he's babysitting my three loves."

"Well, I'm almost to your house so I'll go with you to get Tom."

JJ grins. "You're on your way here? How did you know we wouldn't be at church?"

"Ah, I'd have just waited for you. I need a girl chat day with my bestie."

"Sounds good to me. Let me finish getting ready and I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Jayje!"

"Bye, Pen."

JJ finishes applying her make-up and goes into the bedroom. Emily raises an eyebrow.

"You keep calling it babysitting me and I'll figure out a way to turn you over my knee," she warns with a wink."

JJ grins and walks over to her wife to give her a kiss. "I'll let you know if I ever get worried about that happening, woman."

Emily grins. "Right. So, Morgan just got here if you want to go ahead and go get Dec."

"Pen just called. She finally slept with Stephanie and is VERY happy this morning."

"Awesome! So she's okay with everything?"

"Sounds like it. She wants a chat with her bestie so there may be something bugging her a little. Hopefully I can get that out of her before we pick up Declan. If not we'll have to find a quiet place here to talk when we get back."

"That works."

The women walk downstairs together. They hear their children laughing as Morgan makes motor sounds. Smiling, they approach the playroom to see Morgan "flying" Rocky around the room.

"And dive bomber Rocky sees her foe," he says as he spins towards Henry. He turns her around so she is going feet first towards her brother. "Rat-a-tat-tat," he says, jiggling her as if her feet are firing at her foe.

Henry laughs and runs towards his mothers. "Help! Rocky 'tacking!"

JJ grabs him and lifts him up. "Gotcha! You made it to your plane. Time to retaliate!"

Emily stands and laughs as her wife and best friend pretend to have the two kids in an old time aerial dog fight. The kids laugh the entire time until the battle is called a draw and the two "planes" land. Rocky immediately lifts her arms towards Morgan.

"Up! Up!"

Morgan ruffles her hair. "Give me a chance to catch my breath, little one. Uncle Derek's getting old."

JJ squats down to speak with her kids. "You two be good for Mama and Uncle Derek, okay? Aunt Penny and I are going to go pick up Uncle Tom and Declan, okay?"

"Cool, Mommy!" Henry replies, giving her a thumbs up.

She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Good." She stands and moves over to Morgan and Emily. "If you all need anything give me a call."

"We will. See you soon, honey."

Emily and JJ give each other a kiss. JJ pats Morgan on the arm and goes out the garage. Now alone, Emily looks at Morgan.

"So, ready to let me know what's on your mind?"

Morgan slowly nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay." Emily turns to her kids. "You two want to watch a movie?" They nod. "Okay, which one?"

Henry grins. "Cars!"

Emily laughs. "Well, it has been a while. Head to the living room."

Once the kids are involved in the movie, Emily and Morgan move to the kitchen for a bit of privacy. They sit at the island so Emily can watch into the living room to make sure the kids stay put.

"So, what's going on?"

Morgan sighs, twirling his glass of Coke. "I am really, really angry about all you've been through because of your time with Interpol. I thought…thought I was past it but this last event just brought all that anger back." He slowly looks up at her. "Doc Westfallen said I should talk to you about it."

Emily nods nervously. "Okay. So, um, what do you want to know?"

"I've never done undercover work but I know people who have. They aren't as haunted by it as you. And I mean that mentally and physically. Does it ever end?"

Emily sighs. "For some, only when they eat their gun or their past catches up to them. I won't do the first and as to the second…hopefully this is the last time it will come back to haunt me."

"Hopefully," Morgan echoes. "But there's no guarantee, is there?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "No."

He goes back to staring at his Coke. Emily studies him a minute and knows she needs to break the tension.

"Derek, are you breaking up with me?"

Morgan huffs out a chuckle. "Smartass. No, I'm not. I just…how do you live with it? With knowing it could come back at you?"

She takes his hand. "I struggled with that a lot, too. I even considered leaving Jen and the kids to protect them. But she pointed out to me we can't live our lives worried about what could happen. We can only hope that if the past comes back, we'll have each other and this team to back us." She shrugs. "So far so good. And when we had that issue with Will trying to take Henry JJ pointed out to him that we're in law enforcement. There's always the chance someone from the job can come after us. Look at Hotch and that fuck Foyet. That had nothing to do with undercover work. Look at Reese taunting Jen and taking you. We can live and love or we can let fear take away everything. Jen taught me that love is stronger than fear. And you all proved that this team is ready for anything."

Morgan thinks about that a second then nods. "I guess your time with Interpol seems so…so…shit, I don't even know the word…"

"Surreal?"

He grins. "That's one word. I guess it just seems so far beyond the law enforcement I'm used to it's even scarier. You dealt with some pretty badass dudes."

Emily nods. "Yeah, I did. But this team has, too. And to be honest, when I was in that world, I knew exactly who I was dealing with. I know they'd kill me as soon as look at me. A lot of times our team deals with the creeps that you may not suspect. Look at Hankel. Who would have thought he'd have three personalities, two of which liked to kill? He was just a witness to be questioned and we nearly lost Reid and Jen." She grins. "Kind of makes the BAU scarier than the black market arms world."

Morgan chuckles. "You know, you're right. And that's gonna give me more nightmares than this whole deal with Donaghy has."

"Nightmares?" Emily presses.

He nods. "You can guess them: we don't get there in time and you die. Or you and Declan die. Or you're just…gone. That's the worst one. Usually it ends with Garcia or Hotch or JJ blaming me for not driving fast enough. There was even one where you went into witness protection and ended up in Paris but none of us ever knew."

"Start to finish, Derek, you and the team did everything perfectly. We profiled her, we researched her and we got ahead of her game. Like Jen told me would happen before it all went down: we all came home."

"Yeah, we did." He glances at her arm. "But not unscathed."

Emily grins. "I just wanted a reason to not have to do laundry."

Morgan starts to laugh. "You're a twisted woman, Emily Prentiss."

"But you love me anyway."

He nods. "Yeah, I do. Thanks for this talk. It's given me a lot to think about."

She squeezes his hand. "Thank you bringing this to me. And I'm sorry you had to."

He shakes his head. "No apologies, Emily. This is all about the job and a job you did damn well." He stands and pulls her up. "Now, let's go finish watching that movie with the two cutest kids in the world."

Emily smiles. "Sounds like a perfect plan."

* * *

"…so my only hesitation was what exactly to do to make her feel as good as me," Garcia concludes her rundown of her night with Stephanie.

"And did you figure it out?"

Garcia smiles. "Hells yeah, I did! Turns out the stories I read online were good manuals."

JJ grins. "You read stories online?"

"Yep. Research, Jayje! It's amazing what you can find online. I'll send you the best websites."

JJ shakes her head, chuckling. "Pen, I'm pregnant and horny with a wife who can't do anything right now. The last thing I need is to get hornier. But thanks anyway."

"Ah, good point. So, are the nesters okay?"

JJ nods. "I believe so. I kept check of my blood pressure and had no major spikes or dizzy spells. I have an appointment tomorrow anyway so we'll know for sure then."

"Good. Is Emily going with you?"

"Unfortunately no. She'll be at the surgeon's office getting her sutures removed and getting an x-ray on the arm."

Garcia frowns. "Why an x-ray?"

JJ sighs and tells her about Emily's fall yesterday. "I called the doctor just to be safe and he's decided to x-ray her arm just to make sure nothing shifted or something. I mean, they probably didn't but he wants to make sure."

"Poor Emster. I hope they don't have to operate again."

"Me, too. This injury is really getting to her. She feels helpless and frustrated. I'm hoping the surgeon will clear her for desk duty. Then maybe she can start to really move beyond all this shit."

"Yeah. Ooo, if he doesn't, maybe we can all come up with things to get her opinion on! Then she will feel needed and loved and still a part of the team."

JJ smiles, touched by the offer. "That's not a bad idea. I'll definitely consider it if she gets a bad report tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey! Look! It's Ms. Garcia!" a boy hollers.

JJ rolls her eyes as 4 kids race over to see her best friend. They all think she's something pretty special…and a little weird, too. They start to talk to her about computers and other technology as JJ makes her way to the sign out desk.

"Hi, is Declan Colter ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. He just ran back upstairs to grab a book he had forgotten," the house mother explains.

"Ah, okay." JJ goes ahead and signs him out until Monday morning. She turns as she hears clomping down the stairs, smiling when she sees Dec.

"Mr. Colter! What have I told you about clattering down the stairs like that!" the house mother scolds.

Declan immediately slows down and starts to walk normally. "Sorry, ma'am. Just excited about seeing my dad."

The woman smiles. "Then I'll forgive it this time. Have a good day, Mr. Colter."

"Thank you, ma'am. Hi, Jennifer."

"Hey, Dec. Got you all signed out. If we can get Garcia away from her fan club we can head to the hospital. We should get there just as they sign the final releases for your dad."

"Cool." He walks over to his friends. "Uh, guys? Can I take Aunt Penny away now? I kind of want to see my dad."

One of his friends laugh. "Sure, Hammer. Tell your dad hi for us."

"I will. Thanks, man."

Garcia wraps her arm around Declan's shoulder and leads him out. JJ rolls her eyes and looks at Declan's bags.

"Sure, no problem. Leave the pregnant ladies to get the bookbag and duffel bag, guys," she teases.

A couple of Declan's friends run over. "We can take them for you, Mrs. Prentiss."

She smiles. "Thanks, guys."

As they get to the Hummer, JJ teases the other two. "Good thing there are nice guys here who respect pregnant women."

Declan blushes and holds up his history book. "I, uh, grabbed this," he jokes.

Garcia grins. "And I grabbed Declan. I wanted to make sure he didn't trip on the walk out here."

JJ rolls her eyes as everyone chuckles. "Right. Get in."

Soon the trio is heading down to the hospital to pick up Tom. Declan looks at JJ. "Are we sure he's getting out today? I'm not sure I can handle it if he's delayed or something."

"I called this morning and all is on track. He should be ready to go when we get there. Well, as ready as he can be since we have his clothes."

Declan laughs. "Yeah, Dad probably won't want to leave in the hospital gown."

"Probably not," JJ agrees.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Tom, assisted by Declan, walks into the Prentiss house. Henry races out of the playroom.

"Hi, Unca Tom!"

Tom smiles. "Hey, Henry. How you doing?"

"I good. You sick?"

"I have a boo-boo but I'll be okay soon."

Henry hears his cue. He runs over and hugs Tom's legs and kisses his hand. "Boo, Unca Tom. Boo."

Tom smiles. "Yep, Henry, I think that's making it better already."

Henry smiles proudly. Emily walks up just then and pulls her friend into a one-armed hug.

"I am so glad you're okay," she whispers.

"Me, too. And so glad you saved my son. I'm sorry you were hurt but so glad he's okay."

Emily smiles. "There was no other acceptable outcome."

They end the hug and Emily looks down at Henry. "So, Champ, think you can help Uncle Tom get settled in the living room. Maybe he wants to watch a movie."

"'Toys'?" Henry suggests excitedly.

She grins. "You'll have to ask him."

"Watch 'Toys', Unca Tom?"

Tom frowns in confusion. "Toys? The Robin Williams movie?"

Emily chuckles. "No, he means 'Toy Story'. But since his favorite movie is 'Cars' he figures all movies should just have one name. If you're around long enough you'll learn them all."

Tom laughs. "Ah, good to know. So, let's go watch 'Toys', Henry."

As those two walk into the living room, Emily pats Declan on the shoulder. "You doing okay?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm glad IAB finished with you all. But…wasn't it kind of easy?"

Emily nods. "Yes but there were a lot of agents to tell the tale and there was a lot they did not want to get out into an official report that could be found somewhere. It's kind of like when Doyle took me."

Declan frowns. "So…it's a cover-up?"

"Not exactly. But there is a lot of information that is still being used by crime fighters around the world including undercover agents. If the wrong person were to see it or a traitor were to sell it, lives could be lost. It was best to let this just be finished. We'll get the official clearance this week," she states with a confidence she doesn't quite feel. She brings a hand to his cheek. "Declan, you and Tom will not be split up. It's over and done. I promise."

Declan smiles and gives Emily a hug. "I believe you. Thanks, Mom."

She kisses his temple. "No thanks needed. I love you, Declan."

"I love you, too."

She leans back. "Now, go watch a movie with your dad."

He smiles. "Okay."

As he walks into the living room, JJ and Garcia walk into the house with the Colter luggage. Emily smiles at Garcia.

"Congratulations."

Garcia smiles broadly. "Thanks, Emster. It may have happened a day late but it was sooooo worth the wait. I love her so much and this just added to that love."

"I'm really happy for you, Pen."

JJ and Garcia take the bags upstairs as Emily heads into the kitchen to make some popcorn. After all, what's a movie without popcorn?

* * *

After dinner, Declan starts to work on his homework and Tom retires to his room to rest and read a little. Henry and Rocky are playing in their playroom so Emily and JJ take the time to start making plans for the future. For tonight, they start thinking about vehicles since there are all sorts of end of the year clearance sales starting to be advertised. And they both love a good deal!

After looking at several different minivans online, JJ just shakes her head. "I just don't think I feel comfortable with Henry and Rocky being so far away," JJ explains nervously.

Emily studies her wife a moment. "I see what you mean. Tell you what, we'll teach Henry to drive, Rocky can ride shotgun, the twins can be in the very back and we'll be in the middle to deal with all of them. Sound good?"

JJ slowly turns and glares at her wife. "Smartass."

Emily grins. "Well, heck, Jen, what do we do? We'll have 4 kids. A two seat option is not available to us anymore unless we plan to drive 2 vehicles everywhere." JJ raises an eyebrow, thinking about that. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Jennifer, we are not driving 2 cars everywhere. Forget it. We can trade in the Lexus for a three seat vehicle and keep your Hummer and Francesca's Land Rover for trips with no kids or just a couple kids."

JJ sighs. "I guess that makes sense."

"It more than makes sense. It's the only option available. Look, maybe we can get a van. Like a conversion van with captain's seats for the twins. And then there will be an aisle so you or I can go back and see to any needs the kids may have."

JJ slowly smiles. "You know, I think I can go for that. And how much more gas can it chug than the Hummer, right?"

"Exactly."

"So let's trade the Hummer and keep the Lexus."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Trade the H3? Are you sure? Jen, if it gives you peace of mind we can keep it."

"I think I'm ready to let it go. I needed it for a while but I don't anymore."

Emily pulls her close. "Only if you're sure, Jennifer. I don't want you to ever have any doubts out on the road."

JJ gives her a kiss. "I'm sure, Emily. I promise."

Emily smiles. "Okay. Now that we know what to look for, let's get looking."

The two women start to peruse listings online. Before they finish, they hear. "Rock, NO!"

Rolling their eyes they head to the playroom to see Rocky happily sitting in the middle of Henry's block city. But she hasn't touched a single block, as if knowing that would get her in trouble.

"She's just like me," JJ mutters. "Looking for ways to torment her older brother. Eesh."

Emily just chuckles and walks over to her daughter. "Rocky, what are you doing?"

Rocky grins mischievously. "Love Mama."

"Nice try. Move, little one. Leave Henry's buildings alone."

Rocky slowly stands and starts to walk out of the area. She glances once at Henry. JJ sees it coming.

"Rock, don't do it," she warns.

"Do what?" Emily asks.

And then Rocky's hand dashes out and knocks one of the buildings over.

"Rock! NO!" Henry yells.

Rocky just giggles and runs over to her time out chair. Emily and JJ exchange a look, rolling their eyes.

"No talking, no playing, Rocky," Emily says. She squats down beside Henry. "Think you can rebuild it, Champ?"

He nods slowly, "Si, Mama. Why she do?"

"She's teasing you. We'll make sure she understands that is bad. Want some help?"

He smiles and nods. "Si, Mama!"

Emily sits all the way down and with one hand helps her son rebuild his city…so he can then destroy it with his cars. JJ walks over and picks up Rocky.

"You're with me, little one, so your brother can build in peace." She grabs one of Rocky's activity centers and takes her into the living room. She sits on the couch with her. "You are so much like me it's hard to believe Emily gave birth to you. Must be those Jareau genes taking over. That could be very, very scary."

Rocky just grins proudly. "Love Mommy."

JJ's eyes widen. "You called me Mommy! Not Ma!" She hugs her daughter close. "I love you, sweet girl."

Rocky gives her a hug and kiss. "Love Mommy," she reiterates.

Together they start to play with the activity center featuring the Muppets. It is a great night for mommies and babies alike.

And for daddy and son, too, as Declan asks his father for help with his homework, which Tom is more than happy to give.


	9. Chapter 9

JJ smiles as the dual heartbeats echo through the exam room. "That is the most beautiful sound," she remarks.

Dr. Kendle Manton grins. "I might have to agree with you. Strong heartbeats are always music to my ears." She manipulates the device through the gel on JJ's abdomen. "Yep, both babies are looking great."

After dropping Declan back at his school, JJ had gone to the doctor for a scheduled check up on the babies. As she stares at the images on the monitor she just shakes her head.

"Oh, they are so precious," JJ murmurs. "I wish Emily could have been here."

"Me, too," Kendle agrees. "So tell me, how have you been feeling?"

"Good. More tired than with Henry but my blood pressure has been mostly good. Granted, the last case we had caused a few lifts in it but nothing that would have made me go to the ER."

"Excellent. Any weird cravings or side effects?"

JJ grins. "Um, would you consider peanut butter on dill pickles a weird craving?"

Kendle raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" JJ nods. "Yep, I'd consider that weird," she chuckles. "But I don't see it being too bad for you if you're careful about it. Watch the salt intake and it should be okay. Gross but okay."

"Alright."

"How about your physical activities? Any problems there?"

"No. I use the treadmill and do light weights. I stopped jogging because, well, I can't help but think the babies would be in there bumping into each other if I ran."

Kendle laughs. "Interesting thought. Sounds like you're taking the right steps that way then. So, what about work?"

"On cases, I only question relatives and stick around the police stations to sort tips and write press releases. I'm sort of slipping back into liaison mode which my boss loves. And I don't wear my hip holster anymore. It could potentially make me a target. But my ankle holster is right where it needs to be in case I have to protect myself or the babies."

"Good." Kendle makes a few more notes. "Well, everything is looking good and you're proceeding nicely. Keep track of your blood pressure. Keep in mind, you're about to start a major growth spurt for two babies. This could lead to issues you didn't experience with Henry. Be prepared for possibly ending up on bed rest at some point."

"Ugh. That's a horrible thought. But I'll do whatever I have to do to keep the babies safe."

Kendle smiles. "I know you will." She stands. "Well, I'll let you get cleaned up and situated. "We'll see you again in 3 weeks; sooner if you have any problems."

"Okay, Doc."

"You can get your prenatal vitamins at the front desk." She shakes JJ's hand. "Take care, Jennifer."

"I will. See you in 3 weeks, Dr. Manton."

As soon as she gets out to her car, JJ sends her wife a text.

_"All is perfect, honey. Expect the ultrasound soon. I love you so much. Hope your appointment goes as well as mine did. Call me when you can, baby. Love you."_

JJ hits send and rubs her stomach. "Well, kids, let's get to work."

* * *

Emily breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I'm not sure I could have handled more surgery and a longer recovery period."

The surgeon smiles. "I understand. Had your fall happened a few days earlier it may have caused issues but things had set long enough that all looks fine. I'd say you'll be in that brace just the 6 weeks we expected."

"Great. So what about work?"

He looks over her chart. "It won't be easy since you're right handed but you can start back to desk work only on Thursday."

"Thursday? Why Thursday?"

"Because every officer I've ever dealt with tends to overdo it when they start back. By starting you back on Thursday you only have 2 days of work possible."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "You're a cruel, devious man, Doctor."

He grins. "I'm a surgeon. Of course I am."

Emily laughs and extends her left hand. "Thanks."

"Take care of yourself, Agent Prentiss. See you in a couple weeks for a check up."

She nods. "Yes, sir."

The nurse comes in and helps Emily get back into her blouse and her brace. Emily winces slightly but is glad it doesn't hurt as much now as it had at the start. It may take a while but she really is healing.

Out in the waiting room, Morgan stands when he sees her. "Ready, Princess?"

She smiles. "Ready. I get to start desk work on Thursday."

He smiles. "Great! It will be good to see you around the office again. We've missed you."

"I've missed you all, too. Thanks again for bringing me today. It didn't feel right leaving Tom alone."

"No problem at all. It's not like I don't have plenty of comp time built up, right?"

Emily laughs. "True. So, uh, do you think you all will get IAB's final report today?" she asks nervously.

"Hotch thinks so. If not today, some time this week. Em, it will be fine," he replies confidently

"Half the time I know that. The other half I'm terrified I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong. It will be finished and in the past. All we'll need is you back to work and it will truly be behind us."

"I hope so. I don't want to- -" she stops as she gets a text alert. She smiles as she reads the text from her wife. "Jen's appointment went great. All is good with her and the babies."

He pats her good shoulder. "Awesome! See, this is a good week, Emily. All is getting right with our world again."

She nods. "You're right. Okay, out with the negative thoughts and in with the positive. Everything is going to be okay."

"Damn right it is, Princess. Now let me get you home so I can go to work. Someone's got to take up the slack while you're on vacation."

Emily laughs and looks at her brace. "Yeah, vacation. Just what I love to do on vacation: put myself in an uncomfortable brace contraption that restricts my ability to use my dominant hand."

He grins and pats her leg as he drives her home.

* * *

"Prentiss, you with us?" Hotch asks on Wednesday morning.

"Gotcha, bossman," Emily answers through the speaker phone.

"Good. The final report came down last night on the Colter kidnapping."

Emily's stomach flips at the name of the case. It would probably always affect her that way.

"Everything has been accepted and we are all cleared back to full duty," Hotch continues. "Well, except for Emily who will need medical clearance."

"But, Hotch, we shouldn't go against IA's wishes. If they want me back to work I should get back to work," Emily points out with a smile.

The team exchange grins. "Woman, you'll return tomorrow, no sooner. Otherwise C.O.F.L.," JJ warns her.

"Yes, ma'am," Emily agrees.

"C.O.F.L.?" Reid asks in confusion.

Morgan chuckles. "Cut off for life, Pretty Boy."

"Ah, okay," Reid replies, blushing.

"And just in the nick of time, we get cleared for duty as I get a case that we absolutely need to respond to," Garcia says, taking over the meeting. "Pay attention, Prentiss, as you'll be my Gal Friday tomorrow helping me out."

"Got it, PG."

Garcia turns on the screen in the room. "We have a series of bank robberies in Wyoming. It's all across the state but the robbers are getting bolder and freakier each time."

"He made the bank manager waltz with the head teller?" Rossi notes.

"Yep. And then shot them both in the ankles," Garcia confirms.

"Ouch," Emily says.

"Police and local FBI officials are worried the violence will escalate," Hotch finishes. "They want us to take a look at all the video and re-interview all the witnesses to see if we can figure out the next move by these guys and hopefully figure out who they are. Reid, start a profile of the robbery locations. What makes each one their choice? What cities have they missed?"

Reid nods. "Got it."

Hotch stands. "Wheels up in 30. JJ get with me on the plane and I'll show you what the media has been saying and doing so far."

"Right, Hotch," she agrees as she stands. She reaches towards the phone. "Rest easy today, Prentiss, your butt is back to work tomorrow."

Emily smiles. "Understood, Agent Jareau. Good luck guys. Be safe."

"Always, Princess," Morgan says as JJ disconnects the call.

The team members head to their desks to grab any files they want to take and get their go bags. JJ and Reid head towards the elevators at the same time.

"Will be weird not having Emily with us when she's here working," Reid notes.

JJ nods. "Yeah, it will be. Will be really tough sleeping without her." She grins at him. "Want to warm my bed at night?"

Reid blushes and laughs. "Uh, I don't really have a death wish so I'll say no."

He and JJ are still chuckling as the door closes.

In the bullpen, Ned walks around and distributes mail to each desk. When he gets to Reid's, he put down 4 pieces…

…the one on top marked "Private and Personal" in bold, red print.

* * *

**A/N: And yes, so here it ends as I take a break for a few weeks. I figured if I left a bit of a cliffhanger you know I'll come back. Heck, if I didn't come back it would bug me so you know I have to finish that storyline.**

**So, y'all take care. Enjoy the summer. (Or for those on the other side of the world, enjoy the winter.) I will see you in a few weeks.**

**Gee…I hope JJ doesn't go into labor before I get back… ;o)  
-AR **


End file.
